


Isn't So Easy To Get Rid Of Me

by lullabee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabee/pseuds/lullabee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The world is a cruel place, sweetheart.” The man with a slight southern drawl chuckled and took a sip of his drink, his chuckle and eyes a mix of emotions that could take years to sift through. 	<br/>“Well, I guess that we’ve all got to find a way to make the road just a little bit smoother, huh?” The woman said with a raised eyebrow, leaning against the bar and letting her eyes roam over him. The dim lights hanging from the ceiling cast shadows that made his face look worn, tired, but at the same time sharp and strong. 	<br/>“Finding ways to make the road a bit smoother... I like that,” he smiled and chuckled again, setting his empty glass down on the tall bar, “What did you say your name was?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't So Easy To Get Rid Of Me

May 19th.

A man in suit sat himself down on the bar stool, and raised a finger with a sigh.   
“Long day at work, sir?” The bartender said, sliding him a glass containing an ounce or two of amber alcohol.   
“The world is a cruel place, sweetheart.” The man with a slight southern drawl chuckled and took a sip of his drink, his chuckle and eyes a mix of emotions that could take years to sift through.   
“Well, I guess that we’ve all got to find a way to make the road just a little bit smoother, huh?” The woman said with a raised eyebrow, leaning against the bar and letting her eyes roam over him. The dim lights hanging from the ceiling cast shadows that made his face look worn, tired, but at the same time sharp and strong.   
“Finding ways to make the road a bit smoother... I like that,” he smiled and chuckled again, setting his empty glass down on the tall bar, “What did you say your name was?”   
The girl grinned, refilling his glass. “I never did, Mr...?” She trailed off, and he smirked. That was a smirk that could practically make every woman, man, and everything inbetween in this bar drop to the floor. If looks could kill, this man would be a known murderer.   
“Stealing my tricks, huh, kid? They say imitation is the highest form of flattery..” He smirked again.   
“Oh, sir, this is a bit more than flattery, now isn’t it?”

November 23rd.

“Hey- HEY! Gi, wake up, come on stay with us.” Dean’s voice wavered to the woman’s ears. A dark red, thick, sticky liquid coated her clothes, and poured out from almost every exposed area on her body. Claw marks gouged throughout her skin, flowing with the blood. Her head rested on an angel’s knee in the backseat of the Impala, Sam sitting in the front seat.  
“Cas, will you hurry up and heal her already?” He asked angrily, the engine revving as he went a bit faster.   
“I am trying, Dean. I’m not at full power at the mome-”   
The man slammed his hand down against the dashboard next to the wheel. “Damn it Cas! She’s dying! Save her.” He shouted, and the woman screamed as the angel pressed his hands down on the deep gouges in her stomach. Dean’s knuckles turned bright white as they gripped the wheel, the muscle in his jaw twitching. Her scream stopped, her chest heaving as she gasped for air, her eyelids fluttering as she fought to stay conscious.   
“D-Dean... Keep driving...” She rasped. Castiel removed his hands, and the skin on her abdomen wasn’t only healed, but also cleaned. She looked up at him, hazel eyes flickering over cobalt blue ones.   
“Th-Thank you... My.. Angel...” She smiled, and looked up at the rear view mirror to see a man with an angry, raging exterior and eyes full of hope, sadness, and envy. Those green eyes reflecting the light of oncoming cars were the last thing she saw before she lost consciousness.  
Voices came to Gina like she was trapped underwater but she was still able to breathe. She fought to become conscious like it was for her life, but it was like running through caramel. Two voices came through clear after a while, though. They were Castiel and Dean’s. Both of them were not happy.  
“Why won’t she wake up, Cas!? You said she’d wake up! I knew we shouldn’t have taken her on this, I knew it..” Dean yelled, and the tires screeched as he swerved to the right and pulled over.   
“I am doing all I can, Dean.” Cas growled, his voice becoming increasingly close to a yell. She felt hands against her right thigh, and a burning hot pain ripped through out her leg. Her mouth opened wide, and a blood curdling scream escaped. Her eyes jolted open, and all of her senses flooded back in. Castiel removed his hands, and her scream ended, again leaving her gasping for each agonizing breath. The driver’s door opened, and then slammed shut. It seemed like one second passed before the door by her feet opened and Dean sat between the back of Sam’s seat and the seat that Gina was laying on.   
“Dean...” She whispered, and his head jerked up to look at her. She smiled weakly, and pushed herself up onto her hands, looking down at the tall man’s slouched shoulders and tired eyes.   
“Slow down, Gi, you were almost...” He began, but she cut him off.   
“It isn’t so easy to get rid of me,” She said. Her voice was stronger now, more determined, “now tell me. What did I do wrong.” He shook his head, and slid off the floor of the Impala to stand on the soft earth beside the road.  
“Dean!” She shouted, standing next to the Impala with her arms crossed over her chest. The broad shouldered man turned around, his jaw set, and his arms wide.   
“What do you want me to say, huh? That you almost got yourself killed? That you.. That you jeopardized our lives? That you could have died?” His voice was hoarse and rough, like he had been screaming for hours on end.   
“No... No. Dean, you know what, just drive us back.” She sighed, tightening her arms in an effort to keep warm. Dean dragged his hands down his face, and walked towards her. He pointed at her, and stood almost directly in front of her. His breath smelled slightly of beer, and his eyes were red and puffy, like he had been crying.  
“Not until... Not until you answer my questions.” His voice was dangerously low, as if in a split second he could have her throat in has hands and a knife at her heart, but also like at any moment his arms would be around her and his face would be buried in her neck as he broke down crying.  
“Ask...”  
“Why did you get that hellhound to go after you instead of me?”  
“I didn’t want to just stand by and let you get torn to shreds because Sammy and I were stuck and Cas couldn’t get to you because of the warding!”  
“Why.. Why’d you call him your angel..”  
“I-” She stopped speaking, her mouth open and her eyes blinking. She closed her mouth, her arms dropping from her chest as she looked at the ground.   
“You don’t understand, do you?” Dean laughed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he looked at the star-filled sky, “You don’t understand how all the little things that fall from your mouth affect me. You don’t see me staring after you when you slam the door because you and Sam couldn’t agree on a plan. You don’t realize that you hanging out with a friggin’ angel all the time leaves me all alone! I don’t sleep when you’re not in the motel room, I-I can’t think when we don’t know where you are, when you first learned about all this and ran out, I didn’t sleep for three days until you came back. I don’t what I would do if you-”  
He probably would have continued. He probably would have ranted until the sky turned orange with the rising sun. But Gina couldn’t let him go on like that, shouting and crying out like a madman. So, she shut him up one of the only successful ways you can shut Dean Winchester’s mouth. By grabbing his shoulders and forcing it to be pressed up against your own.  
His body stiffened against hers, but after a few seconds his arms wrapped around her waist. Easily, he picked her up a couple inches off the ground and placed her on the hood of the Impala, his mouth moving rhythmically with hers. She felt like she might just explode with the tingly, pleasant feeling spreading from her mouth to her limbs. Sure, they probably would have continued for just as long as Dean would have yelled, continuing on without a thought about the contents of the car, until the door opened and shut.  
Sam awkwardly towered over them, and cleared his throat. He opened up Cas’ door, and yanked the angel out of the backseat. “Cas get us out of here..” He whisper-shouted out of the side of his mouth. Castiel’s eyes were practically larger than the tires of the Impala. “P-P-Pizza man...” He whispered, grabbed Sam’s shoulder, and both of them teleported away with the sound of rustling fabric and feathers.  
Gina nearly fell off the car laughing, and only Dean’s shoulder and arm blocking her way as he doubled over laughing stopped her from sliding off. He grasped her hips again, a burning feeling pulsing around his hands, and set her down on the side of the road. “Come on. I wanna show you something.” Dean gasped for breath after laughing so hard, and opened the passenger side door for her. She faked a gasp, and plopped down onto the seat. “I get to ride up front!?” He rolled his eyes at her. “Oh, shut up.”  
About half an hour passed and Gina was starting to get impatient. “Dean Winchester, if you don’t tell me where we’re going or how long it will take to get there I swear I will knock you out and drive both of us back to the bunker.” She said. Dean started to laugh, but when he looked over at her, he immediately closed his mouth and turned back to the road.   
“Yes ma’am. We’re here.” He said in a mockingly submissive voice, making Gi giggle a bit.  
“Where’s here?” She asked, making him do that almost award-winning smirk. Dean gave her a little wink as he parked the car and got out. “Hand over your eyes!” He commanded as he opened the door. She grumbled in protest but did as he said and blocked her vision. He put his hand on the small of her back, making her shudder a bit, and he chuckled at her jumpiness. “Calm down, princess, I know this place like the back of my hand.” He sighed almost cockily, making her have to hide her smile. “You know, you sound like an utter douchebag when you talk like that.” She laughed, and soon he joined in on her laughter. “Yeah, yeah, you love it.” He flicked her arm, and she grinned. “Maybe...”  
After about ten minutes, Gina suddenly stopped walking, ripped her arm from his grasp, and moved to drop her arm. He stopped her, grabbing it. Dean sighed, “What’s wrong now?” He asked her amusedly, pretending to sound annoyed. “I keep tripping. And stumbling!” She complained, and again got very disoriented when he laughed from her left, not her right. “And flipping and fumbling?” He almost giggled, as if he were a child. “I’M NOT FERGIE!” She shouted, almost completely dropping her arm, but Dean grabbed it again and pushed it back against her eyes, and she unknowingly held her breath as she realized she could actually feel his breath against her nose. She only now realized what felt like small jolts of electricity branching out from where his fingers touched her skin.  
“D-Dean... Can I open my eyes now?” She whispered, releasing the breath she had trapped. “No. Hang on.” He said, and the sound of fabric being moved around reached her ears. “What- What are you- Hey!” She exclaimed, as he pushed her arm out of the way and practically blinded her when all the light rushed in, only to have it to be gone again as he wrapped a tie around her eyes, blocking her sight with the soft fabric.  
“You’re an ass.”  
“And you’ve got a cute ass.” He countered with an almost visible smirk, even with the tie covering her eyes. She waited for it, and stuck her tongue out when it predictably happened. A sharp smacking sound and a slight sting arrived on her butt with a confident laugh from Dean.  
“Now- Come on, grab my hand.” He said softly, his fingertips ghosting over the sensitive skin on the inner side of her forearm. A shudder ran down her spine, and she blindly grabbed at his hand. She yelped as he suddenly jerked her towards him, and tried to squirm away as he easily lifted her up and over his shoulder so that he was holding her by her butt. She banged her hands against his lower back, grumbling and shouting for him to let her down. Dean smirked again and moved her torso down his back a bit so that he was holding her thighs. His smirk only grew wider when she squeaked in surprise as her palms were now longer slamming against lean muscle, but his butt. She froze up when she realized, and Dean actually started laughing because when her muscles all locked into place as her mouth hung slightly open in surprise, her right hand was grabbing him just like he had intended. She squealed again and recoiled so violently that she ended up making him stumble and catch her like she was his bride.  
For the rest of the walk, Dean was smirking and walking happily with a sulking and pouting Gina in his arms. The sound of shoes against wooden planks caught her attention. To her it seemed like forever before he placed her down against a sturdy structure. The tie fell from her eyes with the sound of cheap, almost silk like material sliding against itself. He tucked it back inside his pocket as her eyes adjusted to the blinding sunlight and refrained from giggling and thinking to himself, “Maybe for later...” Shaking the thoughts from his head, he closed his eyes and sighed, letting the sound of water lapping against a wooden dock, birds squawking, and the slight creak of a loose board or two. His eyes opened and he looked down at the girl, and grinned when he saw her staring up at him an incredulous look on her face. “A lake?”  
“Come on, it’s a pretty cool place, right?” Dean pouted, leaning back on his hands. He and Gina were sitting on the shore, watching the birds fly across the sky, running their hands through the blades of grass- well, mainly they were staring at each other, barely keeping their hands off. “It’s okay, just not the type of place I’d expect.” She shrugged, laying down in the grass with her hands rested behind her head as a pillow.  
“Oh? And what would you expect?”  
“...A club or something.”  
“A club!? Am I really that much of a drinker?”  
“Dean. I met you by serving you a drink at a bar.”  
“....True.”  
She rolled her eyes as he laid back as well, and scooched herself over so that her shoulder fit into the nook where his arm met his shoulder, her head resting on his chest. His arm looped around her waist almost instantly, tracing little shapes and patterns on her exposed hip with his fingertips. She shivered instinctively, and looked up at him.  
“I told you, you know. It isn’t so easy to get rid of me.”


End file.
